


Animal I Have Not Become

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of Mind Control, mention of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: *Somebody get me through this nightmareI can't control myself*No, Koltira was meant for much more than his own murder could give.Thassarian gripped the mental banister tightly, his plate gloves quietly grinding against the metal bars beaneith.The blonde called him, Blood Brother.How could the other see anything past anger for the human?How could he see anything but a monster?
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Animal I Have Not Become

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little rewrite of a story I wrote that I had lost, long ago.
> 
> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Follow me?

Thassarian stood at the balcony of archas overlooking the land below. His mind away in the form of a certain blonde blood elf.  
Death knights do not feel, they do not feel friendship nor fondness and certainly not love.

Therefore something was wrong with the human knight. For he held many affections for his horde companion. 

*I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself*

The feelings he held would never be reciprocated. Back in time he had slain Koltira at his prime, along with his fellow elves. He was nothing the other could hold anything but animosity for. 

*So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)*

After all, who would love the very man that murdered you in cold blood after your initial feeling moment of meeting.

*I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself*

No, Koltira was meant for much more than his own murder could give.  
Thassarian gripped the mental banister tightly, his plate gloves quietly grinding against the metal bars beaneith. 

The blonde called him, Blood Brother.  
How could the other see anything past anger for the human?

How could he see anything but a monster?

*So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me*

“My friend, what are you drowning your sorrows over the side for?”  
The very plague on Thassarian's mind asked, ears turned down in mock worry. 

The elf worried for him.  
Another emotion untrue to Death Knights as a whole. 

Worry was like care, was too close to a love they shouldn’t have to share.

*Somebody help me tame this animal  
Somebody help me through this nightmare*

“I’m just… wondering after your friendship, I suppose.”

Koltira’s eyes widened for a moment as his ears twitched further downward.  
“Any why is that, may I ask?”

The human wanted to slap himself there, or even sheath his sword into his own chest. Of course Koltira would take immediate offense.

“Not questioning your being here, I question why you stay despite my… my transgressions of the past, of what I have made you to be.”

*I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
(This animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)*

Koltira straight up laughed at the human’s concerns, moving closer to wrap a thin arm around the human’s waist. 

“Your actions were not your own, remember you fool?”  
The elf smiled, he smiled up at his human companion.  
An action that caused butterflies that had long since been deceased to flutter inside his well since undead heart.

“Why do you continue to punish yourself for something I’ve long since forgive you for?”

“Because… I took your life, I took your potential and all that was meant for you in life. I robbed you.”

Koltira rolled his glowing eyes, moving to lean up, inches from the human’s lips.

*So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)*

“You fool, you did not rob me of a life, Thassarian. You gave me a new one.”

With that the elf sealed his lips over the human’s own, cold lips pressing against one another in a form of desperate comfort and reconciliation of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
